The Last Page
by CardCrazy
Summary: The future has come and Ron has to come to terms with the destiny of the monkey master. Team Possible must be reunited to fight a battle no one saw coming. My First Fan Fic. Please RR.
1. Prologue

**Truth be Told**

A/N-Alright, this is my first peace here at FanFiction. I've been reading the other KP writers works for about a year now and have been a huge Kim Possible fan for almost two years (scene A Sitch in Time premiered). I've wanted to write for awhile and I finally get my chance. This story has been in my mind for a good time and I'm glad I get to write it down. I will tell you it might be slow in the beginning, but I have big plans for this story.

**

* * *

**

Prologue

_Beano Nacho_

_August 6th, 2005

* * *

The sky was bright in the sleep town of Middleton, except for the impending storm clouds which could be seen across the horizon. Kim could relate with the sky. Kim Possible was not your average teen, sure she had the problems every teen faces; school, friends, dating. But add to that having the fate of the world, literally, on your shoulders and dating your best friend/sidekick and you can see how things could get sticky. Missions hade been slow, with Drakken and Shego safely locked away, and the other villains doing a sub-par job at there 'take over the world plots' things got a little slow. It was more of her best friend boyfriend Ron Stoppable that was irking her. The Diablo crises of months ago had past and both of then had come out unscathed. Not only unscathed but great. The two entered the Middleton high prom hand in hand and had received a cheer from the entire junior class, except one ferociously tweaked cheerleader. The bond hade been sealed with a kiss that night, followed by more kisses as the night went on. The beginning of the relationship was great, like most starts to relationships are, but as time wore on the pressure became intense. How were they going to live up to being labeled as 'the perfect couple'? They were human, or so they clamed, they had faults just like every other couple. Kim could see the storm clouds on her horizon. She knew all this anxiety would build up into a problem. The storm was coming, but could she deal with the rain? Kim pondered this as she sat at a booth at her favorite restaurant with one of her closest friends Monique Jenkins. _

"I don't know Monique, everything was so perfect in the beginning but now…" Kim's eyes wondered around the empty Mexican Restaurant, normally it would have been packed on an average Saturday but people were skeptical to return to a restaurant whose toys had nearly killed them not but four months ago

"But now what? You to seem made for each other" her best girlfriend, Monique responded.

"That's just it, that's all I've herd for the past four months 'you two are perfect' or 'what a cute couple' it was just too much pressure." the teen hero said imitating the words of her family and friends.

"Too much pressure says the girl who faces super villains on a daily bases" Monique says jokingly but notices a scowl coming from a crossed the booth "Your serious, you're thinking of ending things with Ron."

Kim's eye down cast and responds "I don't know, how will he react, could we be friends, would he be crushed would he-"

Monique put her hand up to stop the red head's rant "Kim I don't have the answers you need only one person has them." Monique raised one finger to make here point.

"I know."

* * *

_Mean while across Middleton in the Renton home_

"Oh ya Ron-Man you are going down." Felix Renton shouted as his fingers banged the buttons on his game controller, but his gaming partner, Ron Stoppable didn't seem so enthusiastic. "Rondo what's buggin' you?"

"I don't know, just relationship stuff." Ron Stoppable responded.

"Wow wow wow, stop and rewind what's up with you and Kim" the Wheel chair bound high school student said wide eyed.

"I mean me and Kim were great, but we only have one year of high school left then she's off to college and me, well I really don't know were I'm headin'." He stopped looked off into the distance and says "I just want what's best for her."

"That's great man, but how are you sure you aren't what's bust for here." That was a question Ron really had to think on. Kim never had cared if he was the smartest, or the best looking, or the most popular, or the most athletic. She had always said 'he was Ron and that was good enough for her', but he was beginning to think that wasn't good enough for her. He loved her, he always had and probably always will, and he knew she could do better, he just hoped she would understand.

"You I really don't want to think about this right no" with that he picked up his discarded game controller, and said with his Ron-ness finally coming back. "What do you say game on?"

* * *

_The Streets of Middleton_

Two teen stumble out of the building they had been in on to the deserted streets of Middleton. Nether knowing for sure where they were going, but both destined for the some destination. The sky was overcast in the small Colorado town. The skyline of the town painted gray matching the emotions inside the teen hero and her best friend/side kick, both of which were venturing ever so closer to there distention.

Ron was the first to arrive under an old oak tree at the Middleton Pre-K. It was under that same tree that two four year olds started a friendship that would span across a decade and beyond. It was under that same tree that there relationship would be put to its greatest test. Ron slowly patted the trunk of the huge tree, looked up at it and sighed. Ron didn't even see the red headed cheerleader approach him.

"Hey Ron" Kim said flatly

"Hey KP" Ron responded in the some tone.

Ron simply kicked the dirt, and Kim just looked at the dull gray sky. After what seemed to be an eternity both teens stated simultaneously "We need to talk."

"I'm so sorry KP I just don't think we can keep this up."

"That's just what I was thinking Ron." Kim said some what relived Ron was having the same feelings as her, but still with a heavy heart "This past few months have been great, but weren't things so much easier before?"

"That's just what I was thinking; man we really are in sink." Ron said trying to lighten the mood "It was so much easier when we were just friends without all the added pressure"

"So you think it would be ok if we went back to being just friends?"

"Sure I mean we gave I a shoot right." Ron stated as Kim nodded her head in agreement. The boy then extended his arm to off a comforting embrace to his life long friend. Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and Kim put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Things aren't going to be weird around each other are they?" Kim asked, skeptical about the future of there friendship.

"I don't know this is all a new experience for me too." Ron replied still enveloped in the hug.

As the two teens finally parted Kim raised her head and emerald green locked on to chocolate brown. "So we cool?" Ron said trying to break the tension; he never was one for drama.

Kim laugh and said "Ya were cool" the two hugged again.

"You want me to walk you home"

"No, I think I'll swing by Monique's first; see you at school."

"Ya see you tomorrow." The two parted and headed down the street in opposite ways.

Nether one of the teens saw this ending coming the months ago at there junior prom. There was some much passion in there eyes, in there kiss, but that's the thing about young love; it just seems it could last for ever. All though there friendship seemed to have survived the brake-up with minimal damage both knew it would be different between them.

This may have been an equal agreement separation, but that didn't change the way Ron felt inside. _'This was the best move. Was this the best move? I mean I could still get into college. Me and Kim could have had a future. Did I just make a big mistake?' _Just as things got more confusing for the blond headed boy the clouds finally let loss the rain that had been threatening all day.

"Ow man!" Ron shouted fist thrust into the air in disgust.

As Ron, now soaked to the bone, began his trip back to his house a silver Mustang pulled up next to him it slowed down and rolled down the window. Ron paid the muscle car no heed.

"How about a lift?" a feminine voice said caching the boy's attention. Ron turned looking inside the car seeing a girl his age with platinum blond hair and soft blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Tara."


	2. A Break Down and a Beat Down

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

A/N- just thought I would say that last chapter I incorrectly called this story Truth be Told(It was the old name). I would also like to think bdburns7289 on my first review, just one positive note makes me want to make this story something great. This is Chapter 2 of this chapter has more action then the last and I hope you enjoy it. 

**A Break Down and a Beat Down **

_Monique Jenkins's house _

'Knock' Knock' Knock'

The unmistakable sound of someone betting at the Jenkins's door.

"I got it." yelled Monique from inside the house. The attractive African American

Girl ran to her front door. She opened the door to see a drenched figure of Kim.

"Kim, girl get in here, what happened."

"Oh," Kim growned, "I was just talking to Ron and I got caught up in the storm"

Monique grabbed hold of her friend, and dragged her inside towards her room "Come in T.M.E. Tell me everything."

"It was just a little storm Monique, so not the drama."

"Come off it Kim you know what I mean, what happened between you and Ron?" Monique responded glaring at her friend.

"Oh that." Kim said acting as if she hadn't known "now that so was the drama." Kim stopped for a second and said "I think we're done."

"Really just like that" Monique said in a voice that was a mix of shock and surprise "I was sure you two could work it out."

"Well it's over I think he wanted to end it, and I think I wanted to end it too."

"You think?" Monique responded stunned at the way Kim was phrasing her and Ron's brake-up.

Kim paused for a moment, looked towards the ceiling of Monique's, and then stated "Well we gave it a try right? If it was destined to be then…If it was destined to be then" Kim paused, could she have been having second thoughts about the separation. "I may have put an end to something great."

Monique's eyes went as wide as saucers "Oh my god you still love him"

"I never said-"Kim tried to defend her self.

"You still love him" Monique squealed pointing a condemning finger in the red head's face.

"Well, maybe a little, but" Kim stopping once again in her defense "I've always loved Ron, and we've never been in another serious relationship" now she was reaching "We need time to see other people"

"And how are you going to take it when he starts seeing said other people" Monique said with a smug look on her face, sure she had caught her friend.

"Well I'll" Kim stopped to rethink the question and her answer, " Well I'll work through it" Kim ended trying more to convince her self more than her friend.

There was a pause in the room, as if Monique needed time to process all this information. Some of what Kim had said made sense, nether Kim or Ron had been in a serious relationship, other than there own. Kim hade only been on two or three dates with Josh Mankey, and Ron had just had a few flings with a few girls around school but nothing for more then a week or two. In the end Monique could only come up with one semi-serious, semi-sarcastic (more sarcastic) response.

"What ever you say girl, what ever you say."

* * *

_The streets of Middleton_

There was silence inside the sports car as Tara Strong, fellow cheerleader on the Middleton high squad, and the mascot, Ron Stoppable tore off through the empty streets of the town. Tara would look over Ron's way every now and then; she would read his facial features try to read his emotion. It was hard to do, however with the rain constantly splattering on the windshield of the car.

"Ron, what's bugging you?" Tara asked sympathetically. She knew something was wrong from the moment he got in. Ron had only muttered a simple 'thank you' as he sat down in the shotgun set and through his back pack into the rear set, but sense then nothing. Ron normally was the cheery guy who was always cracking jokes, not to be mean but to lighten the mood when things got to tense.

"You know, just Kim related problems" Ron said with a sigh, never really looking at Tara just constantly looking out the window at nothing.

"Don't worry, you two will work it out." The girl said trying to be comforting to Ron who was obviously depressed.

"Well, we kind of already did" Ron paused "We sorta' done dating."

Tare instantaneously pulled the car over to the side of the road and pulled to a stop. She turned and looked deeply at the boy.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you two going to be ok" Tara was really worried about her friend wondering how a relationship that was 'meant to be' could end so fast, and if the definition friendship, to her, could whether the storm.

Ron raised a hand to stop her "Don't worry about use, we've survived worse." Ron gave her one of his goofy grins and finished "We'll be fine"

With that Tara put the car in drive and took off towards the Stoppable house. "I sure hope so because who knows how the world would survive without Team Possible." Moments later the car then came to an abrupt stop as they hade reached there destination.

"Well this is where I get off" Ron then turned to retrieve his pack from the back "thinks for the ride."

"Hey as Kim would say 'no big'" Ron grimaced at the mention of his ex. "sorry Ron"

Ron laugh "Ha, hey 'no big' right back at ya." Once again Ron was trying to lighten the mood. Ron then unbuckled his seat belt, grabbed his pack opened the door, and swung his feet out on to the damp sidewalk. He started up, but Tara stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder

Tara started softly "Ron if you ever need any body to talk to in just a call away"

"Thanks Tara." Ron said gratefully. He the proceed to through one strap over his shoulder and step out of the car, but everyone knew Ron's clumsiness would catch up with him as he hocked the other strap on to the door and ripped the pack clean open, spilling the inside items all over the drenched ground.

"Oh man!" Ron shouted getting Tara's attention.

Tara, seeing the mess opens her door to help Ron with the papers. "Oh, here Ron let me help you." The two work to gather the soaked papers and books (Yes Ron has books). After the damage was fixed the two exchanged 'think yous' and 'goodbyes', never noticing the two figures stalking there way up the street.

As Tara was making her way around the car, and Ron towards his house, she heard a deep voice that stopped her in her tracks. "Nice car."

Tara turned around to see two large men, one wearing a black jacket the other in a brown one. "Ya.. it is.. my dad gave it to me for my.. my birthday." Tara was beginning to get nervous; these two guys were getting a little to close for comfort. Middleton wasn't really known as a thug town, Kim and Ron usually made sure of that, but it was far from crime free. Ron heard some distress in Tara's voice and turned to look as he reached his front door.

"Oh it was a gift" the first thug said sarcastically, "Then you won't mind givn' it to us."

"Well I couldn't just give it to-"Tara stopped her self as one thug pulled out a knife and the other pulled out a lead pipe about a foot and a half long. Tara was grabbed around the shoulder, spun around, a knife was put to her neck, and a hand over her mouth.

Ron, seeing all this, went into mission mode. He looked around for any thing that could be used to his advantage. He's eyes fell on to his yard, which was lettered with discarded junk. _'All right gotta think what can I use? Bag of fertilizer, no. Tricycle, how'd that get out here. Garden hose, no. Lawn gnome, Evil! Baseball bat,… Baseball Bat!' _He picked up the bat a charged at the unsuspecting attackers. His eyes began to glow with a strange light blue color as his mystical monkey power raged through his veins. He got about ten feet from the thugs when he through the bat, blunt end first, at the attacker that had subdued Tara.

"Now just hand us the keys and-" POW! The bat hitting the knifed thug in the back of the head stopped his threat before he could finish. The other aggressor was too stunned to notice Ron hood slide the Mustang, like he was Bo Duke, and stand in-between the thug and the girl.

Ron stood tall trying to be strong. "Now why don't you just go on your way and leave her alone." The remaining thug, finally coming from the surprise of the young teen's protective assault, raised his pipe and tried to strike Ron across the face, this got a cringing look from Tara and a small shriek too. The pipe never got that far. Ron grabbed it, stopping it about six inches from his face. His eyes had now become fully engulfed in a glowing glare that sent a chill down the attackers spin.

"No, all right then." With a simple flick of his wrist the pipe was solely in Ron's control. He the crouched down and swept the lead object a crossed the back of the brute's lags, dropping the mugger to his back. Ron brought the pipe down fast to the face of the thug, only to stop it about an inch from his cheek bone. The subdued thug closed his eyes in fear.

Ron gave the terrified attacker a dark look "Now grab your friend and get out of my town." talking defensively about the city he helps protect. The thug could only manage to nod his head. Ron removed the pipe from his face as the attacker got up and helped his partner, who was dizzily getting to his feet, and ran as far away from the sidekick as they could get. Ron wasn't too worried about caching the two, he was just glad he came out of the brawl unharmed. Fighting wasn't a new thing for Ron, however winning a fight was. With the danger gone Ron's eyes returned to there normal brown color. Even he wasn't completely sure how his mystical monkey power worked, it just always seemed to get him out of trouble. He looked up and down himself and he seemed unharmed, now to check on Tara.

Ron looked softly at the girl who was bracing her self on her parked car. "You ok?"

Tara was fingering a small scrap on her throat. "Just a little shock up, but I'm golden" Tara slowly looked up at Ron's face, "Thinks to you." There was a pause. "You saved me again." Tara said referring to the incident at Camp Wannaweep were Ron saved the entire cheer squad from the freakish mutant Gill, whom was seeking revenge on his old campmate Ron Stoppable.

"What can I say; I got a knack for it." Ron said as Tara through her arms around Ron's neck, putting her head on his shoulder. The embrace only lasted for a short time, but what happened next surprised Ron the most. Tara broke the hug and softly kissed Ron on the lips. This earned a shocked, surprised, and slightly pleased look on Ron's face. There moment didn't last long, as Tara turned around and opened her door and began to leave, but she could help but mess with Ron a little more.

"I'll see you around Ron" she said with a seductive voice and a wink. Ron just stood there wide eyed at the whole situation. Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat that took up residence in Ron's cargo pocket, chose this time of all others to wake from his day long nap. Ron simply stood in the rain watching the Ford drive away.

"Rufus, this would be so cool if I wasn't so confused."


	3. Girl Talk

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

A/N: Alright boys and girls, here's chapter 3 coming at you, another semi-slow chapter but you got to trust me the actions coming. Sorry it took to long to update, but I was never really happy with this chapter, still not, but I wanted to keep the story alive. Thought I'd tell you the next chapter is already done, but I might redo it. It also might take a while to get my next update because I have a huge project due in school, unlike Ron I can't afford to procrastinate. You know what they say "You can't spell inspiration without procrastination." Well not the –ation part. See you next update (when ever that is) please review.

* * *

**Girl Talk**

_Middleton High Gymnasium_

_September 9, 2005_

Summer had gone and past and school had begun at Middleton high. It was the day most teens had been dreading, but for the incoming senior class the end was finally in sight. They had been determined to reach this day for twelve years. This particular class included our teen heroes. Things had been rocky at first, but it would take more then a brake-up to 'brake-up' Team Possible. They would hang out, see a movie, do homework, or eat at the always abandoned Beano Nacho. Yes, it seemed that the friendship bond had been rekindled, but there was another person she had to share him with. Ever sense Ron had saved Tara from the two carjackers the two had become close friends. Kim had never been told about the incident. Kim had never been very trusting in Ron's fighting talents, and was constantly worrying about his safety. Although Tara and Ron would constantly flirt, but the relationship had never gone farther than friendship, however Tara had been thinking about making it into something more. Tara knew though if she was going to date Ron there was one person she had to go through.

The girl's locker room was filled with teenage girls preparing for the first cheer practice. They all put on there purple and gold uniforms and headed out to the gym leaving only two girls, one Kim Possible and Tara Strong. Tara was nervous about the talk she was going to have. She knew Kim and Ron were tight and they were in love, but she knew one of the requirements to dating Ron is having Kim's approval.

"Hey Kim can I ask you something?" Tara asked softly.

"Sure Tara, I've got time for anyone on the squad." Kim said without taking her head out of her locker.

"Well, it's not really squad related. It's more of a personal problem." The blond said still trying to be discreet about what she was asking.

"Of course," Kim started turning around to look at the girl "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering." Tara stopped becoming nervous. "How long should a girl wait to make a move on a guy after he brakes up?"

Kim may not have been an expert on dating, but enjoyed the fact that one of her girlfriends would come to her for relationship advice. "Well, the general rule of thumb istwo week of mourning for every six months of dating."

Tara decided this was the best time to drop the bomb "Well what about if he's your ex?"

There was an awkward silence, what was Kim supposed to think she still had a small amount of feelings for him, but above all she wanted him to be happy. Tara and Ron got along great, but could she stand to see him with someone else.

"Well,.. I.. Uh.. You and Ron?" She finally asked

"Well, Ya ever since he saved me we've been hanging out and getting along great, but if you don't want me too-"

"You mean when he saved us from Camp Wannaweep?" Kim asked. "That was almost two years ago."

"No, over the summer he stopped these thugs from stealing my car." Tara said to the shock of the teen hero.

The silence seemed to last for an eternity. Normally Kim would have pushed on the topic of Ron's rescue, but she had other things to think about.

" Do you really like Ron?" Kim asked just looking for one reason she could tell Tara no without being guilty.

"Ya we get along great and I just think we might have something special, but if you don't want me to we could just-"

"No, no, you two would be really good together" she stopped and then ended " I think you should go for it."

Tara's eyes went wide and she squealed with joy and quickly hugged Kim. "Oh think you Kim, you just don't know how much this means to me."

"Hey, No big, you just make sure you treat him right or your going to have on ferociously tweaked teen hero on you." Kim said with a smile.

"Thinks Kim, I'll talk to you later, see you after practice." Tara said as she ran out of the door to the waiting cheerleaders in the gym, leaving Kim to her thoughts.

With a heavy sigh Kim put face in her hands and rubbed her eyes. She knew Tara could make Ron happy, but if they were dating then Ron was off the market making him unavailable, unattainable, thus desirable. Kim didn't know how she would react if Ron said yes to Tara, but she was afraid she would do something stupid. Maybe she was in love with him, maybe not, but as soon as Ron and Tara start dating she was going to find out real fast.

"Nice going Possible"

* * *

Practice had gone less then perfect, part of that could have been blamed on Kim not being on point. Don't think it went unnoticed either, one specific cheerleader felt it was her responsibility to inform Kim of her flaws.

"What's the matter K, to rough out there for you?" Bonnie said trying to get under the red heads skin.

Kim just simply gritted her teeth and said "Not today Bonnie I'm in no mood."

"Ohh, what's the matter Miss Perfect," Bonnie said with a false sense of sympathy "your loser boyfriend brake-up with you." Bonnie knew god and well what had happened between Kim and Ron, the whole school did, but Bonnie just loved to get a rise out of her rival.

At mention of her best friend Kim turned around and pointed a finger in the brunet's face. "Look Bon-Bon, you don't know a thing about what happened between me and Ron so just back off and get out of my sight!" Kim shouted in the empty gymnasium.

The other cheerleaders, and one mascot, had left only minutes ago and missed the scene. Bonnie knew what Kim was capable of, she'd seen her in action, and knew when she had pushed Kim too far. With that the Bonnie broke away from the intense glare she was receiving from her adversary and headed out of the gym. Kim decided to stay awhile to think. The empty gym was a long way away from the hustle and bustle of her home. Her parents were constantly in and out of her home, and her brothers would ether torment her or blowing things up. The alone time gave her time to think, about her and Ron, and other things. Who was she kidding all she was think about was Ron. Who knew, maybe Tara won't even ask Ron out, Ron would stay single, she would stay single, just like they should be, just like they always had. They would have each other and that was all they needed.

Kim had always been the strong one, but she was human. All this stress finally built up and she sat down on the bleachers and sucked in the high schooldrama that had become her life. _'Things would get better from her they just had to', _Kim tried to convince her self, but knew thing woulden't be how they had been. All the teen hero could do was lie her head in her hands as she became lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

_The Streets of Middleton_

Tara could have easily drove home in her car, which was still in her position thinks to Ron, but on nice days like this she enjoyed to jog to school to stay in shape.

Tara and Ron were walking home from practice, each had duffle bags slung over there shoulders and Tara was contemplating making her move. It was nerve-raking for the girl. Kim and Ron had been friends as long as she could remember, and she would hate to come between that because Kim was her friends too.

"So, Ron how have things been between you and Kim." Tara said starting the conversation.

"Really good actually, we've hung out, you know, gone to movies or Beano Nacho, although that place has gone down hill scene Drakken had control." Ron stopped to reflect on the current sitch at his favorite restaurant. "But we've been getting along great."

"That's great for you too" Tara said with total sincerity. Tara then paused to think about the turn she was about to put in the discussion "So, did you ever think about, maybe dating someone else?"

Ron took a moment to process the question. It really wasn't something that had crossed his mind. Ron let out a deep sigh and responded "Well, I don't know, I've never really been the dating master, but this is senior year and with prom I'm probably going to need a date. So maybe eventually, but I'm in no hurry." Ron never was one to need to be needed, but he even realized the importance to the senior prom to a teenager.

"Well, are you interested in anyone I might know?" Tara asked with a sly smirk.

Ron just laughs it off "Well, I used to date a cheerleader so I thought I might play that field a little more."

"So your into a cheerleader huh, who could it be?" Tara said sarcastically, "Well, is it Hope, or Jessica."

"Hum, nice guess, but not the one I had my eye."

"How about Liz or Marcela?"

"Also good, but no."

"Bonnie?"

"Let me think- no."

"Well that's just leave Kim and me." Tara stopped looked at the bright sky and tapped her chin semi-thinking of the answer. "Oh my God, you want to get back together with Kim!"

Ron just simply laughed that one off and then responded "No, no. me and Kim are fine the way we are," Ron suddenly realized by process of elimination that Tara was all that was left, so he decided to change the subject "I really don't think I'll be going out with any one soon without at least talking to Kim. We just trying to do everything we can to keep are friendship together."

Although Tara was disappointed at what Ron said she could identify with his fears "That's true I guess." Tara would have said more, but he was interrupted by a four tone ring tone coming from Ron's pocket, not unlike that of Kim's Kimunicator.

_Beep Beep Beep-Beep _

Ron then proceeded to wipe out his flip cell phone and saw a familiar Number on caller ID. "Yo, Yo what up KP?" Ron said cheerfully to his best friend over his cell. "Ya, Ok, I'll be at your place in 10." Ron said ending his conversation. "Sorry Tara, but I got to go." Ron said turning and running towards his house.

"What's up?" The girl asked

Ron stopped, but didn't turn around. "I got a monkey to cage."


End file.
